Batman/Insurgency
Batman/Insurgency is one of the least popular gold characters mainly due to his lower-than-normal stats and a niche passive. However, when geared correctly and placed on a team that revolves around his passive, Batman can shine during the mid-to-later portions of a match by finishing off weakened foes, thus reminding others that the Insurgency still stands! Strategy Despite what the description of his passive says, his basic attacks deal 300% damage (or 200% more damage) against stunned opponents. Nevertheless, it's heavily suggested to equip Batman with gear that boosts his basic damage and grants critical chance on his basic attacks. This will allow Batman to make the most of his passive since a stun only lasts for one basic attack combo. The Cloak of Destiny would work well with him as it's bonus damage against stunned opponents would stack with his passive. It would also include the chance to stun on tag-in which allows Batman to use his passive and bank power for his powerful SP2. For teammates, it's best to pair him with characters with strong, reliable sources of stun. Static/Prime and Batman/Red Son are worthy teammates. Static's SP1 is a guaranteed stun so long as it lands unblocked. Batman/Red Son, on the other hand, has an unblockable chance with his SP1 which can make stunning opponents easier. Hawkgirl/Prime would also work, especially if Batman/Insurgency has the Cloak of Destiny equipped on him. She would allow Batman to cycle in and out faster, increasing his chances to stun on tag-in. Additionally, Hawkgirl's snare and chance to stun with her SP1 could make it easier for Batman to finish off opponents. With the LexCorp Gauntlets V2, crit gear for basic attacks, the Cloak of Destiny and while augmented with maxed crit chance, Batman can do an insane whopping amount of damage with his basic attacks after using his SP1 for his passive. Interactions Good With * Any character with a strong reliable STUN, ideally Static/Prime or Batman/Red Son ': This makes it easier for Batman to utilize his passive and to save power for his much stronger SP2. * 'Massive Sharpened Teeth: The chance to stun on combo ender means Batman could potentially use his passive more frequently without having to use his SP1, meaning he can bank power for his SP2. * [[Hawkgirl/Earth 2|'Hawkgirl/Earth 2']]: With more ways and chances to stun, Hawkgirl can allow Batman to utilize his damage bonus more frequently. * Hawkgirl/Prime: For the reasons stated in the "Strategy" section. Good Against * Characters and Gear with health threshold passives and abilities. **'Raven/Prime': Batman's SP2 is a strong one-hit wonder that is further amplified with his he's equipped with the Cloak of Destiny facing a stunned opponent. It can KO Raven without triggering her passive. **'Green Lantern/John Stewart': Same as above as it avoids the Emergency Barrier John provides to himself and his teammates. **'Astro-Harness': Same as above as it avoids the invulnerability and the power shield provided by the harness. * Characters with slow attack speeds, such as Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc/Arkham and Darkseid: Their sluggishness makes it easier for Batman to land an unblocked SP1, increasing the chances for Batman to use his passive on them. Countered By * Green Lantern/Red Son, Batman/Beyond: Their stun immunity makes them completely resistant to Batman's passive. Plus Green Lantern shares this with any Red Son comrade. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *He has the same base stats as Wonder Woman/Regime. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Insurgency characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Stun Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store